The Book of Worlds
by Warthogs
Summary: This is the story of the Warthogs they look like people except for the color of their hair When Pink, Dark, and Blue Warthog discover a book in an old temple, they are sent to the world of the Inheritance Cycle. There, they wreak havoc!
1. Warthogs, Book of Worlds, and spiders

A/N This is for our randomness of the boredom. We made this up simply to keep us from going insane! It might not be good, but it is from the warthogs, so ….enjoy!

BTW, Warthogs look just like people, except for the color of their hair. Also, NEA is what Pink Warthog says all the time. Pronounced "Nee-yea"

Chapter 1: The Warthogs, Book of Worlds, and the Portal

It was a stormy day on Warthog Island, when the Dark, Pink, and Blue Warthogs were walking along in the Warthog Temple. The Blue Warthog was surveying some old cave paintings of his ancestors, while the Dark Warthog was making evil plans against Lynn. The Pink Warthog was over in the corner, lifting up various tiles to find worms and grubs to eat. She found a recluse spider, and an evil grin spread across her face. She snuck over toward Blue Warthog, and flicked it onto his back. Suddenly noticing the brown spider upon his back, he grabbed it, and in his fury, ripped it to shreds. "NEAAA!!!" exclaimed Pink Warthog! "NEA! That was supposed to bite you, and make you rabid!" She summoned her Pink Warthog magic, and shot her acid spit, expertly landing in his face! The Blue Warthog howls in rage, and attempts to bite the Pink Warthog, but she has sharper fangs.

The Dark Warthog looked over from across the room. "_What are they doing?!?"_ She sighed, then walked over, taking a deep breath, and summoned some warthog magic. Instantly, the Pink and Blue Warthog were blown apart, landing several yards apart. "NEAAA!!!" snarled the Pink Warthog. The Blue Warthog simply grunted and went back to surveying his ancestor's drawings. The Pink Warthog joined Dark Warthog in her evil plan making.

The Blue Warthog was surveying some of the paintings, when he noticed a peculiar set. They started with the first, which featured a blue colored warthog building a tunnel. The second featured a pink-hued warthog guarding the chamber, and then the last, featuring a dark, shadowed warthog, which seemed to be casting a spell onto a book. "_Whoa,"_ He thought. "_These sure are weird drawings…I wonder what they mean."_ The warthog had its hand out, dark shadows flowing between its hand and the book. "Eh, warthogs come here!" The Dark and Pink Warthog raced to him. "Look at this!" At that precise moment, he stepped onto a loose tile, causing a large, rock door previously concealed, to open.

The three warthogs stood in awe. "_What is this?"_ They each wondered. Dark Warthog was the first to venture into the darkness. The chamber was huge. In the middle of the room, sat a pedestal, with a menacing looking book sitting on top of it. Next to enter was the Pink Warthog. Her eyes widened as she cocked her eyebrows in strange angles. The last to enter was the Blue Warthog. He ran up to the book, his eyes glued to the hypnotizing gaze of skull plastered to the cover. Dark Warthog came up behind him, followed by the Pink Warthog. They each stared at the menacing book. Dark Warthog noticed Pink Warthog had started to twitch like crazy. Blue Warthog had begun to felt dizzy. Finally, Dark Warthog opened the book. The Pink Warthog came up behind her, and turned the first page. "NEA! What is this? Why does it say 'Book of Worlds?"

Dark Warthog turned her head to Blue Warthog, who was still frozen in place. "Nea. Let's find out!" Pink Warthog touched the first page. Suddenly, the room began to swirl, and mist formed around their feet. "NEAAAAA!" cried Pink warthog! Then, everything went black.


	2. Authors Note: To clear things up

A/N Here's something to clear up who is who. Pink Warthog is my friend Caroline. She is one of the main idea makers for this story! Next is Blue Warthog, who is my insane little brother, Ian. He keeps up writing and working on the story! And last is me, Dark Warthog. I write the body of the story.

Here is a list of people you will hear about in this story that are from the world of warthogs!

Warthog

2. Dark Warthog

3. Blue Warthog

(You know who they are now..)

4. Lynn. She is the explorer on Warthog Island. She is also hated my the warthogs, but they love to torment her!

5. Rainbow Warthog. My friend Emma .net/u/1788418/ She is another warthog who enjoys eating Lynn's paper and might join us later in the story!

Ann: The second explorer on the island. She is new and doesn't know all the quirks of the warthogs\!

The Master Ninja: The arch enemy of the Warthogs, he is arrogant, cowardly, and rude. He is also strikingly similar to the Snot Warthog, who is another enemy of the warthogs.

Places:

Warthog Island: Where the warthogs resided before they were transported to another world.

Warthog Temple. Place where the warthogs found the Book of Worlds

Lagoon: Place where warthogs enjoy swimming and playing. It is very dark and creepy but they love it. The MOD (Monster of the Deep)

The Pile: A huge mountain that the warthogs use as a base.

The Great Plains: A piece of blank land where many battles take place between the Ninjas and the warthogs.

Hope that clears some things up! We will have the next chapter up soon!

AUDIOS!

THE WARTHOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
